Ga-Metru
Ga-Metru was the home of the Ga-Matoran in the Water district of Metru Nui. It was full of Protodermis canals, temples, and schools. Small Ga-Matoran dwellings and lakes dotted the Metru. History Creation Ga-Metru, along with the other regions of Metru Nui, was created with the island. It became one of the most tranquil, education-orientated locations on the island. Being such a peaceful, tranquil location, the Ga-Matoran saw little need for construction projects as largely scaled as those of other cities and instead decided to keep the peacefulness of their district. Ga-Metru had little to offer to the Metru-Nui industrial market, however its numerous temples and canals easily made the districts one of the most important on the island. Matoran Civil War However, the Metru-Nui Civil War later started from a trading dispute between Ta-Metru and Po-Metru. The Ta-Matoran claimed that Po-Matoran then sunk a number of their trading ships and so Ta-Matoran retaliated by damaging Po-Metru warehouses. This attracted the attention of other Matoran and the conflict escalated when Onu-Metru sided with Ta-Metru while Le-Metru allied with Po-Metru. It has been said that the Ko-Matoran tried to stop the conflict but then ended up siding with Po-Metru and Le-Metru. The Ga-Matoran tried to remain out of the conflict but was eventually dragged onto Ta-Metru and Onu-Metru's side. The actions of the two sides did not become militant for a long time but war eventually broke out between the cities. Work was abandoned by most Matoran and fighting started in the streets. The Turaga, who served as the island's leader at the time, did little to prevent the conflict, which was possibly why he was replaced by Turaga Dume. Eventually, as Metru-Nui's trade stopped and started causing problems elsewhere in the Matoran Universe, Makuta Miserix assigned Makuta Teridax to stop the war. Teridax did this by gathering a large number of rebels and had them sealed in the Archives. He then unleashed the Rahi on them. This ended the war abbruptly but created a poor relationship between the Matoran of Metru-Nui and the Makuta. Morbuzakh The Matoran of Ga-Metru later resided in peace for a time until the Morbuzakh became known as a threat to all Matoran of Metru-Nui. Due to the plant's love of warm environments it would nest in the Cabled Vats that were transported across Ta-Metru. The Morbuzakh still managed to do significant damage to Ga-Metru and was responsible for the disappearances of several ga-Matoran. Luckily, the Toa Metru were able to destroy the King Root and free the island. Toa Metru When Makuta Teridax impersonated Turaga Dume, he made the Toa Metru appear as villains and ordered the Vahki to arrest them. They eventually ended up in Ga-Metru, where a squad of Bordakh attacked the three escaped Toa Metru; Vakama, Nokama, and Matau. As the Toa were cornered on a rooftop in Ga-Metru, one of the Bordakh was responsible for managing to use its Staff of Command on Nokama, forcing her to turn on the other two Toa and push Vakama off of the roof. The Toa of Fire was luckily able to discover that his Disk Launcher could also operate as a Jet-Pack. As he shot back into the air he also realized that it could fire Kanoka Disks at the same time. He then rained a hail of Shrink Kanoka on the squad of Bordakh, shrinking them in the process. However, after a brief skirmish between Nokama and Matau, the Toa of Water was accidentally knocked off of the roof only to be caught by Vakama, having snapped out of the Bordakh's command due to the shock of the fall. Great Cataclysm Inhabitants of Ga-Metru * Nokama - Now a Turaga * Hahli - Now a Toa * Vhisola Category:Metru Nui Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water Category:Matoran Universe Category:Locations Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Ga-Metru